Love of the goddess of the hunt! Continued!
by Demititan28
Summary: This is a continuation of Killere78x's story. Do not read unless you have read his story first. This is a Percy/Artemis story so if you like it please read!


**Hello the world. Killere78x gave me the rights to this story and I will not let him down. Okay so this is going to be before Aphrodite 'pops' into Arty's palace. Wish me luck!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO!**

_Aphrodite's Pov!_

I couldn't believe it. They had actually kissed. I squealed in excitement. They were the perfect forbidden couple. I wonder what will happen when Zeus finds out.

I then looked through my secret Iris message at them. They were about to kiss. OMG!

Suddenly Apollo flashed in. "Hey Aphy I was wondering if you had seen..." He stopped talking as he watched the screen that was showing his sister kissing a boy. His eyes burst into flames and he flashed out. I turned back to the screen in time to see Apollo and the huntresses appear.

This was very, very bad!

_Percy's Pov! (After he landed in the meeting)_

I glanced around and saw my father, Amphrite, Triton, Delphin, Tyson, and a few royal guards. Amphrite glared at me. Triton rolled his eyes and muttered "Of course.", and Tyson pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Big brother." he yelled.

"Hey big guy. How are you doing?" I asked.

He gave be a broken toothed grin. "Great. I get to make weapons, fight, and eat peanut butter."

"Good. Dad can I have a word with you?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't completely ruined the meeting.

"Of course son." my father said, and he escorted me out of the meeting room. We went through a bunch of twisting corridors before we entered a large courtyard. He gestured at a bench. We sat down.

"What is it son?" he asked, obviously confused.

I bit my lip and decided to wing it "Dad, I sort of fell in love with Artemis...and Apollo and the hunters saw me kissing her, and they want me dead. Got any ideas?"

My father gaped at me. "A-Artemis?" he stuttered.

I nodded. My father looked about ready to faint. He eventually steadied himself and gave a piercing whistle. Five men walked into the courtyard and stood at attention.

"Okay son. Obviously Apollo isn't going to stop until he has sent you into the darkest depths of Tartarus so I'm to appoint my most elite team to protect you."

We walked up to the line. Poseidon gestured at the first man who was largely built "This is Sarge. He's the leader and the combat specialist."

"Sir, yes, sir." Sarge yelled.

The next man was laid-back "This is Intel, strategist and spy."

"At attention sir."

The third one was small and lithe "This is Shatter, he's the master in long-ranged attack."

"I'll hit a seagull half a mile away.

Number four was the broad shouldered guy with a scar "This is Dagger, he's the assassin for the team."

Dagger gave me a wicked grin "Watch your back kid." he told me.

The final person looked bored. "This is Nuke. He's the demolition and weapons expert."

Nuke pulled out a Greek fire grenade. "Always be prepared." he said, before passing me the grenade.

"These guys will protect you and Artemis. Go back to her palace and the team will lock the place down. Meanwhile the council and I will try to calm Apollo down. You may be in their a while, but when you get out I don't want any grand-kids, if you know what I mean." He winked and flashed out.

Dagger and Nuke snickered. I blushed crimson.

"Lets GO!" Sarge bellowed. We all flashed towards Artemis' palace.

_Artemis's Pov!_

Aphrodite looked ready to kill somebody. "How could you think that it was me who made you fall in love you did it on your own. I only helped the seed grow, I didn't plant it, you did." She yelled.

I glared at her. "I don't fall in love. Now get out?"

"It wasn't me who fell for the boy, it was you. I may have very deadly powers but even I can't make the three thousand year old virgin fall in love. And no I won't leave."

I frowned for a second, but covered it with a mask of anger "Get out."

A new voice suddenly appeared, it way heavy and had a German accent "Yes, get out love goddess."

We both turned to see Percy and five men standing on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Percy.

"Dad said these guys would protect us while the rest of the council calmed down Apollo."

I nodded. The big German accented guy spoke again "Love goddess. OUT NOW!"

Aphrodite quickly flashed out.

"Okay," the big guy said "Nuke plant mines in the surrounding area for a mile, Dagger help him. Shatter set up battlements on the terraces. Intel and I will set up base on the roof. GO!"

The five men raced away. Percy turned back to me. "Sorry about all this." he said.

I thought over what Aphrodite said, that I'd fallen in love on my own. I wasn't one to agree with the love goddess, but maybe what she said was true. I had fallen in love on my own.

"It's okay." I said, and before I knew what I was doing I crossed the rooms and kissed him.

**So how did I do for the story. The five men won't be mentioned much, but I'll make Sarge give 'Pertemis' info on what was happening. I would like you all to review and give in any opinions or ideas. Thanks! Adios!**


End file.
